Naruto And the God's Amulet
by Alexboy9
Summary: A power greater then the tailed beasts, what will happen to the leaf then Naruto was retrieved it on a mission. No pairings as of yet. M for language and violence... so far.


**Naruto and the God's Amulet**

Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates and new stories just had my exams so I plan to be writing more, and Harry Potter and the Ravens Hair is paused until I recover the file.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Arata, he is my own character.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Amulet**

In a temple hidden within Kawa no Kuni (River Country) an explosion rocked the landscape, in the temple an amulet sat on a pedestal it was silver with round quartz crystal in the middle, the amulet seemed to have a glow to it.

Meanwhile in the temple courtyard dead bodies of priests and temple gardens laid on the ground in an un organised fashion, a group of ninja, the group was led by a woman with black hair that went down to her waist, she was dressed in anbu trousers and a black top with chunin vest, on her forehead was a hidden valley forehead protector with a slash through it symbolising she was a missing nin, the others were dressed in similar clothes all had the same forehead protector.

The woman walked up to an old priest.

"So old man are you going to tell me where the amulet is?" the woman asked as she held the priest by the front of is robe.

"I will never tell you, Arata gave us the amulet to protect and we I will to my last breath" the old priest said weakly.

"Very well " the woman said as she snapped his neck, his body fell lifelessly to the ground, the woman stepped over him and started to walk into the temple, the others all followed behind carefully in case of traps, they soon got to the main chamber (not sure what it would be called), and the woman approached the pedestal.

"So this is it the amulet of Arata" the Woman said as picked up the amulet, the amulet seemed to glow brighter as she put it on, when it finally rested on her neck, a flash of light appeared and a man around 18-20 appeared, he had short black hair that had the untamed look, he was around 6ft tall, his face was angular, he was dressed in a blue kimono, he looked around until it settled on the woman who had the amulet, he then let out a sigh.

"Who the hell are you!" the woman shouted in surprise with a kunai in her hand.

"I get you did not know what would happen when you put that amulet on, did you just think it would give you power?" the man asked

"the legend said that it would give mu power! Power I'm going to use to kill you!" she shouted as she charged towards the man with a kunai that was surrounded with chakra flowing round it, however the man just caught her arm and the chakra seemed to disappear, the man started to laugh.

"What! How is that Possible!" the woman cried in shock.

"Do you really think you could use the power from my amulet against me?" the man asked with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean your amulet?" the woman asked confused.

"Akane, look behind him!" a random person said, behind the man was a painting of the man above the pedestal.

"Hi, my name is Arata" Arata said calmly, every one of the ninja tensed, what caused Arata to laugh.

"No need for you to be so tense" Arata said

"But we killed your Priests, and stole your amulet?" Akane said worriedly.

"Yes but I knew something like this would happen, and now I face the consequences, and as you have my amulet I cannot inter fear with you without your permission, BUT I am NOT your servant, and after 1 month of being worn it will return home, where the gods live."

"So what will you do?" Akane asked utterly confused yet also giddy about having the power of a god even if it was only for a month.

"Me, I'll just stay around and occasionally give you advice" Arata said in a calm tone. "For example I would suggest you stay here as it is a good place for a headquarters"

Fin.

* * *

Sorry if this is bad I have not been writing for a while and I kinda did not know what to write, so any feedback is welcome and appreciated also ideas are always welcome.

-Alex


End file.
